


Моё чёрное солнышко

by Psin_Psinich



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psin_Psinich/pseuds/Psin_Psinich
Summary: AU, в котором Лина бунтарка из неблагополучной семьи, живёт не в самом лучшем районе, не с самой лучшей компанией, не с самой устойчивой психикой. А Вебби просто хочет помочь.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> я тут нарисовал хуманизации Лины и Вебби в моём понимании, их внешность отсюда можно считать каноном моей работы. да, Лина носит чокер и у неё есть пирсинг. я лешила сделать уток немного взрослее и реальнее, оттого и хуманизация. ссылка на мои арты:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CGVBZsABKFJ/?igshid=sa3ygxxt2hpo  
> подписывайтесь на мой арт аккаунт @Psina__  
> особого сюжета тут не будет, для меня эта работа скорее переосмысление Лины (как персонажа) и её отношений с Вебби.  
> Повествование ведётся от мнения персонажей друг о друге, но это не ПОВ, короче когда начнёте читать поймёте о чём я
> 
> Лине 16 лет, Вебби 14. Разница в возрасте немного, хех. А ещё Лина здесь более мрачная, чем в оригинале. но вроде я обосновала это.

Послушные дети в такое время суток должны быть дома с семьёй, а не сидеть в заброшенном полуразвалившемся театре в гордом одиночестве. Довольно холодно и сыро, живот сковывало от сильного чувства голода. И всё же здесь лучше, чем дома. Она успела смыться из дома до того, как её родители напьются, как свиньи и начнут кидаться на неё или друг на друга. Сегодня счастливый день, удалось отделаться лишь оскорблением в свой адрес, а не ударом бутылкой в челюсть, как пару дней назад. Синяк хоть и неяркий, его легко замазать обычной тоналкой, но достаточно болезненный если тронуть. Что ж, бывало и хуже.  
Кидать послания в море — хороший способ отвлечься и скоротать время. Собранные по дому бутылки, листы из-под школьных тестов, ручка, немного фантазии и вот уже есть занятие до вечера. А ночью можно пойти на вечеринку и напиться до потери чувств и эйфории. В её старую спортивную сумку влезло штук 20 бутылок из-под водки.  
Тишина и покой редкое событие в её жизни. Днём слишком шумная школа, ночью перестрелки, полицейские сирены и крики её "друзей" алкашей. Когда живёшь в неблагополучном районе забываешь о том, что тишина существует. Никаких родительских ссор, никаких криков одноклассников, издевающихся над друг другом, никаких громких выстрелов по ночам, никаких криков о помощи. Непривычно. Даже слишком.  
Но спокойствие длилось недолго. В её убежище ворвалась девушка. Лет тринадцати на вид, с дюжиной её посланий в руках и счастливым огоньком в глазах.

— Я пришла спасти моряка! Группу моряков! Или акулу от морского змея, пиратов, цинги, по выбору. - слова из её уст звучат слишком уж счастливо, они неестественно полны энтузиазма и страсти. Такое поведение она видела только в мультиках по детским каналам. 

— Что? А, нет, это всё моё. Так, время убиваю, это что-то вроде игры. 

— Класс! Можно я?

Девушка одним прыжком перебралась с камня на платформу, на которой сейчас сидела Лина. Взяв карандаш и бумагу, она что-то быстро написала, свернула, запихнула в бутылку и передала Лине.

— Бросьте в бак «вторсырьё»? Кто-то не понял смысла игры.

— Да. Я Веббигейл! - представилась она и протянула руку. 

Лина посмотрела на неё: улыбка до ушей, жизнерадостные взволнованные глаза. Слишком навязчивая. 

— Хм, привет.

Она нехотя пожала её руку двумя пальцами. Повисла неловкая пауза, но видимо Вебби ни разу не смущена этим. Всё такая же лыба, те же глаза, которые сейчас бегали, изучая новую знакомую. 

— Ого! Это настоящий шумерский талисман? - она указала на её кулон. 

— Без понятия. В комиссионке нашла. 

И снова её, уже не такие уверенные, глаза осматривали Лину. 

— Подожди, у тебя в волосах розовый клок, испачкал кто-то?

— Я сама покрасила. Вообще-то это мой стиль.

Новая пауза короче предыдущей

— Эм, ну, классный свитер! - теперь от прежней уверенности осталась лишь тень. А её довольно просто смутить. 

— Спасибо, но это не мой. Я стащила его из раздевалки у одной задиры, но мне больше нравится считать это своеобразной карой. Он заслужил.

Понка начала неловко отодвигаться назад, теребить концом кед пол и случайно задела последнюю бутылку. Сосуд с глухим стуком упал в воду и двинулся по течению.

— Вот и конец игры.

— Я сейчас! 

Она побежала по камням за бутылкой, исполняя всевозможные бланжи и кувырки. Она вообще человек? Лине не верилось, что в столь юном возрасте можно научиться так двигаться. Да, по телевизору иногда показывали шоу талантов с детьми-акробатами, но в жизни это выглядело куда динамичнее и впечатляюще. Проделав точно такие же трюки, она вернулась на платформу с бутылкой. 

— Держи.

— Вот это акробатика, класс. Ты из цирковых что ли? 

— Цирковой акробат хранит на удачу волос слона! Не знаю зачем это сказала, зачем болтаю?! Зачем подчеркнула, что болтаю?! Или…

— Так, спокойно, Флиппи.

— Вебби. 

— Лина. Спасибо за бутылку. Кстати, не хочешь со мной на вечеринку в другом конце города? Просто бомба.

— Я никогда не видела настоящий взрыв!

— Бомба в смысле крутая тусовка. 

—Да, понятное дело, но нужно предупредить друзей, на всякий случай.

— Пока будем их ждать, всё закончится. Идём, тебе должно понравиться.

Вебби отличалась от здешних подростков, как поведением, так и внешним видом. Первое что бросилось Лине в глаза — чистые волосы. У девушек из её района волосы сальные, подранные из-за драк и отсутствия нормальных средств гигиены. Её одежда новая и дорогая, судя по нашивкам с названиями брендов. А самое главное — одежда опрятная. Нет грязи, потёртостей или чего-то ещё. Лина не помнит когда последний раз видела счастливых людей на улицах, да и сама она не помнит, когда последний раз ощущала себя таковой без помощи алкоголя. Но она счастлива. По глазам видно. Одним словом, Вебби странная. 

Спустя несколько часов они дошли до места назначения — заброшенной свалки. От неё несло отходами, спиртом и сигаретами. Из-за забора слышалась музыка. 

— И… Это тусовка? 

Вебби представляла тусовку немного не так. Она думала, что это будет дом с яркими огнями и громкой музыкой, тупыми, но весёлыми играми и большим бассейном. Но вместо этого — свалка. Свалка воняющая кровью и дерьмом.

— Все лучшие тусовки в заброшенных местах. Сможешь ещё раз сделать тот паркур? Залезешь на стену, спрыгнешь и откроешь дверь с той стороны. Идёт?

— Конечно! - она уже начала взбираться на коробку, но остановилась. - Стоп, тебя не пригласили?

— Ну да. Разве не в этом суть приключения? 

Вебби пожала плечами и, отталкиваясь от стены, выкручивая кувырки, перелезла через тонкую металлическую стену.

— Порядок! - сказала она, открыв дверь.

Они вошли внутрь. Громкая музыка била в уши, а резкий запах спирта в нос. Вебби чувствует себя некомфортно, но её успокаивает тот факт, что Лина рядом. Раз она тут, то ничего такого случиться не должно. Она не выглядит взволнованной или удивлённой. Даже улыбки нет. Значит ситуация под контролем. Она тут, судя по всему самая мелкая.

— Теперь осталось стрельнуть сигарет и жраться за чужой счёт. Но если не хочешь тут долго оставаться можно просто спиздить немного пока никто не видит. 

— Ты пьёшь? - удивилась Вебби.

— А ты нет что ли? - "Ах, да, она же из ряда паинек из порядочных семей." - Именно за этим мы и пришли сюда. Ты пай-девочка, полагаю. 

— С чего ты так решила? Я ни разу не пай-девочка, нет!

— Господи, ну кому ты пиздишь? У тебя опрятная одежда, британский акцент, не куришь, не пьёшь. Как тебя ещё назвать? Странно, что ты вообще согласилась на вечеринку. - после этих слов Вебби совсем притихла. - Да не парься насчёт этого. Я прикрою если что. И не боись, тут не так страшно на самом де-

— Де Гипноз! - рявкнул какой-то парень из толпы. Под два метра ростом, с сердитым злым лицом, на котором виднелось множество шрамов, но несмотря на всё это, мышечной массы у него почти не было. - Хули ты тут делаешь?

— Бухнуть за чужой счёт пришла. Тебе-то какое дело?

— Тебя не звали сюда, тебе тут не рады, Де Гипноз. Так что вали! Пиздуй отсюда!

— Да неужели? Всё ещё обижен на меня из-за отказа? - язвит прямо в лицо, - Выходит, я правильно сделала когда послала тебя. Чтобы с таким обиженным на жизнь уебаном встречаться? Хах! Да пошёл ты.

— Да как ты смеешь! Не имеешь права говорить такое, тупая шваль!

Он замахнулся на неё, но она быстро среагировала на это, заблокировав руками удар. Уйдя в сторону, она подобрала с пола бутылку и разбила её нижнюю часть о бетонную стену. Розочка готова.  
Лина знает, куда нужно воткнуть её чтобы убить человека. Знает, как занести заразу с большим шансом на успех. Но сейчас ей это не нужно (а очень хочется применить эти знания на практике!). В любом случае, она готова к драке. Наверняка кто-то уже снимает это, нельзя облажаться на камеру. Вместо звезды хватаю гранату, как говорится.  
Лина отвлеклась всего на секунду и поплатилась за это ударом по плечу. Удар вернул её в реальность и она полоснула розочкой по его руке в ответ, свободным кулаком ударила ему в челюсть, а увесистым кроссовком в живот. Он схватил её за волосы и швырнул в сторону стены. Она ударилась плечом и головой. Ещё чуть-чуть и она проиграет. Что ж, выбора нет. Придётся или отступать, или идти на крайние меры. Она разбежалась воткнула розочку куда-то под ребро, стараясь не задеть что-нибудь жизненно важное. Убийства ей ещё в копилку не хватало. Воспользовавшись его смятением, уже Лина схватила его за волосы и ударила коленом в нос. Парень скрючился и схватился за сломанный нос. 

— Неужели ты так быстро проиграл? Тц, слабак. 

Она уже развернулась к выходу, но парень схватил её за лодыжки и резко потянул на себя. Лина упала лицом на осколки от собственной розочки, оцарапав себе щёку и ладони. Она не успела ничего сделать, поэтому он нанёс два удара по спине, уже хотел замахнуться чтобы ударить по голове, но кто-то остановил его. Лина обернулась. 

— В-вебби?!

Она не поверила своим глазам. 

«Чтобы паинька так Дралась?! У неё же кожа да кости! И ни грамма мышечной массы!»

Вебби быстро покончила с ним, подхватила Лину за руку и побежала к выходу. Они скрылись за несколькими зданиями и поднялись по пожарной лестнице на крышу какого-то дома. Тридцать секунд потребовалось чтобы отдышаться и обдумать произошедшее. Лина старалась не думать об этом слишком сильно, да и не требовалось особо.

— Что это было, чёрт возьми? Ты же говорила что это не так уж и страшно!

— Ну, как тебе сказать. - она сделала паузу. Сложно объяснить человеку законы её мира. - то что сейчас произошло и правда не так уж и страшно. Никого же не убили, правда?

— Но... Но тебя избили!

— Поверь на слово, бывало намного хуже. И меня не избивали, мы просто подрались. Это нормально. Хотя, господи, кому я это объясняю?

Лина замолчала. Она натянула рукав на кулак и поднесла к порезам на лице. 

— Так, что ты делаешь?! - Вебби перехватила её руку почти у самой раны. - Ты хоть понимаешь где был этот рукав? Нельзя обрабатывать раны грязными вещами! - злилась Вебби. Она ненавидела когда люди причиняют вред своему здоровью. 

— Знаю-знаю, занесу инфекцию, рак, СПИД, гангрена, потом сдохну. Мне плевать на себя.

Вебби ещё сильнее разозлилась из-за этих слов, но показывать не стала.

— Ты едешь со мной. - решительно сказала она. - Я вызову нам такси. Приедем домой и обработаем твои раны.

— Слушай, мне, конечно, очень приятно, что обо мне заботятся, но не стоит. Правда.

— Возражения не принимаются. Ты едешь со мной и точка!

Лина не была готова к такой уверенности её новой знакомой. Ей неловко получать помощь и заботу от кого либо кроме самой себя. Но придётся ехать с ней, что уж тут поделать?


	2. Chapter 2

Они доехали до поместья МакДаков. Лина выглянула в окно. Сказать, что она в шоке — ничего не сказать. Нет, она, конечно, догадывалась что Вебби из обеспеченной семьи, но, чтобы настолько?! Лина попыталась подсчитать сколько это всё стоило, но её мозги кипели от этой суммы. Неужели необходимо тратить столько денег на это?! 

— Подождите здесь.

Вебби вышла из машины к воротам и нажала на кнопку вызова. Она что-то сказала в домофон и вернулась в машину. Ворота отворились и такси поехало по спиралевидной дороге. Лина завороженно любовалась видом из окна. А Вебби наблюдала за Линой.  
Если при встрече у неё был слегка неаккуратный вид, то сейчас она выглядит как потрёпанная жизнью дворовая кошка. Её волосы влажные из-за пота и покрыты слоем пыли, одежда в грязи и каплях крови, хоть на тёмной ткани это и не сильно заметно, джинсы порваны, что отнюдь не дизайнерское решение, тёмно-фиолетовая тушь потекла и смазалась.  
Интересно, как к этому относятся её родители? Почему они не следят за внешним видом дочери? Как они реагируют на отсутствие по ночам, на пьянство, на драки? Она же не может это вечно скрывать от них всё это! 

Лина ведёт себя странно. Не так, как должны вести себя подростки. Она слишком много молчит, у неё заторможенная реакция, часто уходит в себя, не замечая что происходит вокруг, от неё за версту несёт тоской и мрачной аурой. А ещё спиртным и плохими сигаретами. Фу, одним словом.   
Она слышала в новостях лишь сухие слова диктора о проблеме алкоголизма среди подростков. Но видеть такого ребёнка в живую… сложно. Лина странная. Но это только притягивает.

Такси остановилось и девушки вышли наружу. Хьюи, Дьюи и Луи почти сразу выбежали из дома встречать их.

— Вебби! Где ты была?! Мы повсюду искали тебя! — спросил Хью.

— Ну, мы нигде особо не были! Просто, ну... — Вебби не очень хотелось видеть их реакцию на историю «Она затащила меня бухать в притон, но что-то пошло не по плану и её побили, но я вмешалась и теперь всё окей! »

— На вечеринке. Ничего необычного, типичные развлечения типичных подростков. — закончила за Вебби Лина.

Трое почти идентичных пацанов обратили внимание на Лину. 

— Так, а это ещё кто? Не похожа на очередного бездомного щенка, которых ты постоянно таскаешь. — интересуется Дьюи.

— А по-моему похожа. — пошутил Луи и получил за это лёгкий подзатыльник.

— Это Лина, моя новая подруга! Но сейчас нет времени чтобы болтать, нужно обработать её раны. Её избили немного!

Лина уже хотела возразить, что это была просто драка и её никто не избивал, но Вебби, перестав отвечать на последующие вопросы тройняшек, просто схватила Лину за рукав и потащила в дом.  
Миновав прихожую и длинный коридор, они пришли в одну из ванных комнат. Вебби усадила Лину на стул, стоящий у раковины и начала промывать раны на лице какой-то жидкостью. Потом провела по краям ватной палочкой с зелёнкой и налепила пластырь сверху. И так с каждым порезом. Лина недоумевает от такого количества процедур на одну небольшую царапину. Сама она живёт по принципу «не ну я на рану плюнула, подорожник приложила, если палец не отрастёт, то я пыталась», ей трудно всё это понять.

— Ты слишком много стараешься. Ощущение будто у меня не пара царапин, а открытый перелом как минимум.

— Кровь из вен в лице сразу попадает в мозг. Так что, если что-то проникнет в организм через эти раны, в голове заведётся паразит и съест все твои мозги. Оно тебе надо?

Если это убьёт меня быстро, то я не против. Очень хочется ответить, но в приличном обществе такие мысли озвучивать нельзя.

— Нет. Не надо.

— Сними свитер. Он, во-первых, грязный, во-вторых, я посмотрю насколько сильно тебя били по спине. Тот парень выглядел пугающе.

— Да слабак он на самом деле. Только и может, что запугивать слабых. — она сняла свитер и начала расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке. — А как дело до реальной драки доходит… ну, ты сама видела какой он размазня!

— Если бы я не вмешалась, он бы избил тебя.

— Не так уж и сильно он бьёт, пережила бы и выкрутилась. Ничего страшного со мной бы не сделалось. — говорит она расстёгивая рубашку.

Вебби аккуратно оттянула край вниз примерно до талии.

— Боже…

— Что там? — немного забеспокоилась Лина.

У Вебби не было слов. Спина и плечи Лины покрыты разноцветными травмами: красные порезы и ссадины, сине-фиолетовые синяки с оттенками жёлтого, белые полоски шрамов. Они, как мазки на холсте художника, забившего на теорию цвета — создавали не самую приятную картину. Жути добавляло её тощее тело и явный недобор массы, лопатки и позвоночник довольно выпирали. Вебби стало неприятно, она неосознанно проецировала эту боль на себя.  
Не нужно быть Шерлоком чтобы не догадаться о систематическом насилии над девушкой. Домашнее насилие, или со стороны сверстников, что-то явно не так. Наверняка Лине будет неприятно разговаривать об этом с человеком, который знаком с тобой всего несколько часов, поэтому решила не затрагивать эту тему. Пока не затрагивать.

— Нет, ничего. — у Вебби никогда не получалось хорошо лгать, вот что что, а бабушкино умение умело лгать она не получила.

Лина не глупая. Она поняла, что так испугало Вебби. И она безумно благодарна за то, что она решила не задавать лишних вопросов.  
Лина не любит говорить о своих проблемах, легче просто сделать вид, что всё нормально. На вопрос Откуда у тебя этот синяк? вместо «Вчера отец напился и избил меня» говорит: «Помнишь того дылду? Вот он и оставил это. Но зато как я ему зуб выбила, это надо было видеть!». Смысла в этом вранье нет, но ложь всё равно продолжает вылетать, и, кажется, её становится только больше. Это странно, это когда-нибудь убьёт её, но она не может остановиться.*

— Спасибо, Вебби. Я, наверное, в долгу у тебя после такого.

— Да не стоит, я же ничего такого не сделала. Кстати, давай и завтра погуляем! Ты мне нравишься, я хочу быть твоей подругой!

— Окей, тогда завтра в три у заброшенного театра. Это там, где мы впервые встретились, устроит? — Вебби одобряюще кивнула. — Заодно вернёшь мне кофту.

— Пойдём, я провожу тебя до выхода. Тебе далеко до дома идти?

— Дохрена. Если честно.

— Зигзаг, наш водитель, может подвезти тебя если я попрошу. Где ты живёшь?

— Западный Крякден*. Спасибо конечно, но я и сама могу дойти, не маленькая уже.

— Крякден? Но это же один из самых опасных районов Дакбурга. Точно сможешь?

— Мне там нечего бояться, меня все знают. Обычно нападают на случайных туристов из-за рубежа. Или на членов других банд, я, к счастью, нигде не состою. Главное под пулю не попасть во время очередной перестрелки, вот тогда уже пиздец начнётся.

— Жестоко там.

— Я привыкла.

Они дошли до гаража Зигзага. Добродушный парень сразу понравился Лине. Он наивный, забавный, туповат и лёгок на подъём, одним словом, классный человек. Перед отъездом Лина передала свой id от твиттера Вебби. «Напишешь, если что.» — сказала она вместо прощания и машина выехала из из гаража.

После минуты езды она начала ощущать тяжесть в груди, на неё нахлынуло внезапное осознание всего произошедшего. Множество вопросов оставались без ответа, что ухудшало её состояние.  
Пиздец, пиздец, пиздец, пиздец! Что сегодня блять произошло?! Может, это глюки? Может в тот пивас говна наркотического намешали и я сейчас лежу в отключке? Нет, ну не может же быть такого! Так не бывает! Я ничего не сделала чтобы заслужить всё это! Я только затянула её в свои проблемы, почему она добра ко мне? Я не понимаю! Она не просит благодарности и не наказывает, не использует, что ей от меня вообще нужно?!  
Она дышала глубоко, сцепив руками волосы, оттягивая более длинную прядь вниз и иногда задевая острыми ногтями лицо. Кончики ногтей оставляли ощутимые царапины на лице. Завтра она будет жалеть об этом, ведь красные полосы будут отвратительно смотреться, но это будет завтра.

У Лины странные чувства. Смесь стыда, отвращения к себе, чувство, будто с ней обращаются как с дворовой псиной. Жалкая. Ей стыдно, но она не может понять точной причины этого чувства. Паршиво.  
Сейчас ей нужно пытаться не подать виду, что ей плохо. Только не сейчас, никто не должен видеть её такой.  
Нужно дотерпеть до дома. Дома она обязательно вернёт долг, получит заслуженное наказание. Просто потерпеть до дома.

Если, конечно, это всё не пьяный бред под каким-нибудь ПАВ, а она сейчас не валяется на полу притона.*

Лина чувствовала сильный диссонанс. Проще поверить в опьянение, чем в до глупости добрых людей. За оказание услуги идёт «благодарность» или «наказание». Благодарность — услуга с твоей стороны, наказание же — тебя избивают на потеху публике или чтобы удовлетворить садистские инстинкты. Благодарности нет, девчушка ничего не просила взамен, ей не нужно ничего. Издевательств тоже не было, черт возьми, её даже домой отвезли! Отвратительно. Хочется утопиться в ближайшей луже.

Позже истерика прекратилась, а судя по виду из окна, они почти на месте. Но судя по тряске в машине и виду спереди, Зигзаг болт клал на правила дорожного движения, игнорируя случайных пешеходов и ограничения по скорости. Лина, до этого момента кладущая не менее жирный болт на технику безопасности, пристегнулась покрепче, перекрестилась на всякий случай и вцепилась за ручку над окном до белых костяшек.  
Блять, что за ебанутые? Он меня убить хочет?! Они ему права покупали что ли?!  
Она еле держалась чтобы не заорать во всю глотку. Сердце стучало как бешеное, а душа уходила в пятки при каждом повороте (на которых Зигзаг, конечно же, не сбавлял скорость).

Они доехали до того места, где заканчивается цивилизация и начинается пиздец. Это был небольшой лес. Живности, помимо енотов, там никакой, так что лесом это трудно назвать. Через две сотни метров начинаются трущобы. А через четыре сотни — её дом.

— Останови тут, дальше я сама доберусь. — Зигзаг недоумевающе посмотрел на неё. — Не советую дальше ехать, могут проколоть шины на обратном пути и ограбить. Не редкое явление.

— А ты сама не боишься, что тебя ограбят?

— Я там своя. Они знают, что единственное что у меня есть — это хуй без соли. Ну давай, пока.

— До встречи.

Она вышла из машины и направилась домой. Что ж, она живая, можно считать это счастливым окончанием поездки. Лина жутко устала, хочется домой, но до дома осталось ещё приличное количество, и то не факт что сейчас безопасно заходить домой.

Через пятнадцать минут пути она добралась до жилища. Это двухэтажный маленький дом, ничем не отличающийся от соседних. Штукатурка облезла, отделка дома отваливается, часть крыши прогнулась. Она поднялась по лестнице на крыльцо и взглянула в окно. Ничего не видно. Глубокая ночь на дворе, а в доме отключили свет, естественно ничего не видно!  
Внутри тихо, но рисковать не стоит. Мало ли, может у них настроение рвать и метать проявится, если она их случайно разбудит!  
Недавно Лина придумала хороший способ пробраться в свою комнату не заходя на кухню — через окно. Она не закрывала окно перед выходом из дома. Стащила лестницу у соседа и спрятала её в кустах на заднем дворе. А когда нужно, доставала и залезала по ней в окно, скидывая её обратно в кусты. Не оригинально, конечно, но других вариантов нет.  
Из-под кровати она достала честно украденный телефон. Телефоном она пользовалась только дома и нечасто, тщательно скрывала факт его существования ото всех. Родители обменяют его за бутылку водки, а друзья обвинили бы её в мажорстве, свои гаджеты тут редко у кого есть.  
Первое что она увидела — тучу уведомлений. Их очень много. Это всё лайки несколько ретвитов от @WebWeb377. Глаза устали и уже не различают символы на экране. Ежу понятно, что это Вебби изучает профиль, только у такой, как она будет такой идиотский ник. Но сейчас хочется только упасть лицом в кровать и уснуть. Не раздеваясь. В пизду это всё. Спать сегодня хочется больше обычного.

***

Как только машина выехала из гаража, Вебби ещё раз взглянула на бумажку с ID. Очень хотелось посмотреть на профиль, максимально подробно изучить её: чувство юмора, манеру общения, интересы, взгляды, привычки. Всё это, конечно, можно и в живую узнать, но для этого нужно много времени и сил. Того вечера, который они с ней провели, еле хватило на полноценное знакомство. Учитывая, что она больше слушает нежели рассказывает, это будет ещё труднее. Что ж, технологии и старое доброе сталкерство в помощь!  
Но это будет чуть позже. Сейчас нужно объяснить семье, кто её новая подруга. Будет проблематично, после недавней попытки похищения под прикрытием ночёвки у подруги, бабушка перестала доверять новым друзьям Вебби. Миссис Бикли устраивала допросы всем, с кем она пыталась общаться. Это их пугало и они рвали с ней любые связи.   
Её новая подруга ненормальная по мнению среднестатистического человека преклонного возраста. Ну а Вебби отвратительно врёт. Будет трудно объяснить ситуацию бабушке. Крашеные волосы, пирсинг с крестами, яркая косметика, потрёпаный вид, Лина собрала в себе полный набор "разочаруй Миссис Бикли стартер пак". Остаётся только надеяться, чтобы бабушка не запретила общаться с ней, как это было с тем парнем с татуировкой на ноге. Нет, не подумайте, что она видит в Миссис Бикли злого тирана, она любит её и понимает, что это всего лишь мера предосторожности, но порой контроль переходит все границы.  
Время приближается к ужину. Она идёт по длинному коридору в обеденный зал. Ложь бесполезна, бабушка догадается, придётся выкладывать как есть. От этого на душе становится тревожно.   
Что она знает про Лину? Ну, она старше её года на два-три, живёт не в самом лучшем месте в Дакбурге, её периодически избивают, что может означать травлю в школе или насилие в семье. Её недолюбливают сверстники. Вон, на вечеринке в драку влезла и минуты не прошло, так что вероятнее второе, хотя и семейное насилие исключать не стоит. 

Чем ближе она подходила к столовой, тем сильнее пахло запеченным мясом. Значит, она вовремя. Вебби вошла в комнату, за столом были все кроме неё.

— Вебби, ты как раз кстати. Сегодня на ужин запечённый молочный поросёнок, твой любимый. - сказала Бикли, жестом приглашая её за стол. - Расскажи мне о своей новой подруге. 

Вебби всегда старалась видеть в людях только лучшее, в отличие от бабушки, вечно подозревающая всех и вся в шпионаже (сложно винить её в этом зная её прошлое, но всё же это напрягает). Она действительно пыталась найти это и в Лине. И, немного подумав, нашла.

— Лине от пятнадцати до семнадцати, живёт в Крякдене. Она очень наблюдательная, у неё красивый почерк и приятный стиль письма! Я знаю её всего день, не думаю, что могу сказать больше.

— Крякден? Тот район в котором преступность в пять с половиной раз выше среднего показателя по стране? - констатирует факт Хьюи.

— Хью, это не повод вешать на людей ярлыки. Ты ничего о ней не знаешь! - возмутилась Вебби. 

— Ты была бы права, если бы от неё не несло пивом за километр. Или это только я чувствовал? - высказался Дьюи.

Возмущение со стороны родственников росло. Скрудж осуждающе смотрел на всех, что-то ворча про нынешнее поколение лентяев и тунеядцев, миссис Бикли начинает рассказывать о своих давних миссиях в подобных районах и о том, что "знает она какими дети вырастают в тех местах", Билли подкидывал фактов из Википедии, только Луи предпочёл остаться в стороне и молча есть. Все боялись, что новая подруга утянет милую добрую Вебби на дно. Если она найдёт в ней пример для подражания это не закончится ничем хорошим, уверены они. Хью и Дью думают, что она балуется алкоголем, Бикли уверена — она наркоманка. Скрудж же устал от спора и спрятался за вечерней газетой. 

Вебби притихла. Неужели они видят в ней только оболочку? Сухое среднее арифметическое? Это злит её, но в глубине сознания есть тихое и крайне неприятное предположение: может она действительно утянет её на дно? Как когда-то в лихие семидесятые Сида на дно утянула Нэнси. Эта мысль пугает. Хочется спрятать её как можно глубже. Стереть из памяти. Вебби неприятно давление со всех сторон. Она, не доедая порцию одного из любимых блюд, уходит к себе. И надеется, что её отсутствия не заметят.

Уже В комнате она, завернувшись в одеяло, достала из под чехла ту самую бумажку с ID и ввела в поисковик имя. Профиль достаточно простой; ник не примечательный, в био тоже ничего особенного. На стене много ретвитов с забавными видео (с котами в основном), какие-то мемы. А вот и самое интересное — твиты лично от неё. Вот на этом месте Вебби уже и думать забыла о мнении семьи на её счёт, хотелось лишь знать о ней как можно больше. Как-нибудь она обязательно составит её биографию, но это оставим на потом как-нибудь.

— Интересно, что же она там пишет! - взволнованно прошептала Вебби. 

"Одноклассники ублюдки, учителя не лучше, беспредел, издевательства, публичные унижения, и ещё столько говна... Меня немного напрягает то, что это настолько приелось и стало нормой для меня, что стало просто насрать"

"Звучит не слишком оптимистично" - думает Вебби, но всё же листает дальше. 

"В соседнем доме сегодня шумно. Опять соседи избивают друг друга. Как же мерзко. Неужели нельзя делать это немного тише!? Мне и без вас   
этого говна хватает."

"у нас рядом ходит красивый котейка. Жаль я не могу забрать его себе, он такой крутой и красивый."

"блять, я опять сорвалась"  
"я не понимаю почему я делаю это, мне больно, но так же мне становится легче. Это нормально?"  
"пиздец я не могу остановить кровь. Мне страшно, я ничего не могу сделать, она не останавливается помогите"  
"ладно, всё обошлось плюс минус, я пока живая"

"новости за сегодня:  
Заболел учитель физры.  
Одноклассник ёбнулся с лестницы встал и пошёл дальше  
Кого-то застрелили, легавые приезжали, разбилась целый день."

Вебби не по себе. Шутки в перемешку с самоненавистью. Ей определённо душевно плохо от некоторых её твитов. Она не знает как на такое нужно реагировать. Не знает как аккуратно подойти к теме. Не знает как помочь.

— Не удивительно что она пьёт. Я бы с этим дерьмом не справилась. - тихо говорит она, не стесняясь выражений (на самом деле она не знает как описать ситуацию с ней приличными словами. 

Время на часах 02:47.  
Вебби до сих пор не спит.   
Время не часах 04:33  
Вебби этой ночью почти не спала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * для тех, кто не понял: в абзаце про враньё насчёт ран, в общем это неосознанные выгораживание агрессора\ов, такое наблюдается у жертв домашнего насилия довольно часто. но я решила добавить к выгораживанию и желание абстрагироваться от проблем с семьёй.  
> * Крякден или Камден один из самых криминальных городов США, но тут это бедный район Дакбурга. Я не шарю за то, как в США дают имена районам, поэтому взяла название города. В первом сезоне конечно есть упоминание криминального района, но названия к сожалению нет.   
> * ПАВ — Психоактивные вещества.


	3. Chapter 3

Вебби волнуется, ведь бабушка так ничего и не сказала насчёт Лины. Она ей не разрешала и в тоже время и не запрещала общаться с ней, а спрашивать напрямую страшно.  
За советом к Хьюи и Дьюи обращаться бессмысленно, они будут убеждать, что Лина ветреная и ненадёжная алкоголичка, которой не стоит доверять. А лекцию Хьюи про статистику преступности, алкоголизма, ЗППП* (да чего угодно) в бедных районах она может и сейчас пересказать.  
Но что если попросить помощи у Луи? Он был единственным, кто за ужином не поливал Лину грязью (ту шутку про дворовую живность можно простить). Он, в принципе, не очень конфликтных, с возрастом это стало проявляться лишь сильнее. Пока дело не касается наследства, конечно.  
Вебби идёт прямиком в его любимую комнату отдыха и надеется на лучшее. Сейчас он для неё единственный, у кого можно попросить совета, не боясь сильного осуждения. Он в принципе редко открыто возмущался и всегда оставался самым спокойным из троицы.  
Она открыла дверь, Луи, как и ожидалось, сидел перед огромной плазмой и листал каналы. Он заметил Вебби, но особого внимания не обратил. Вебби осторожно села рядом и, неожиданно для себя и Луи, схватила его за плечи. 

— Луи, пожалуйста, помоги, мне нужно ещё раз встретиться с Линой, но бабушка будет против! Помоги, я не знаю, что делать! — на одном дыхании сказала она. Кажется, Вебби перенервничала и слишком сильно вцепилась в плечи Луи. Если бы не толстая ткань толстовки наверняка остались бы внушительные царапины.

— Так, спокойно, Веб! Отпусти меня для начала.

— Прости. - Вебби медленно разжала пальцы и отступила назад. 

— Ничего. - Луи потёр ушибленные мечта и начал переваривать фразу. - Итак, ты хочешь погулять с Линой? - уточнил он. 

— Угу.

Луи задумался. Застыл и уставился в одну точку секунд на двадцать. Хотя нет, не до конца застыл, во время размышлений у него есть привычка почесывать несуществующую бородку. Через некоторое время план план в его голове закончил разработку. 

— В принципе, я могу бесплатно отмазать тебя от Миссис Би. Буду твоим «другом для прикрытия».

— Другом для прикрытия? - не поняла Вебби. 

— Ну смотри, мы скажем Бикли, что уйдём гулять в город вдвоём, отойдём немного и потом ты пойдёшь по своим делам, я по своим. Идёт?

— Спасибо, Луи! - Лицо Веббигейл после осознания предстоящей встречи сильно изменилось. Из беспокойного оно превратилось во взволнованное и счастливое: её глаза наполнились восторгом и благодарностью, дыхание сбилось, а улыбка растянулась до ушей.

— Но это только сегодня, в следующий раз с тебя латте с карамелью. - .

— По рукам! 

Он выдвинул условия, но Вебби было как-то всё равно на это. Её интересовала лишь возможность сесть на оба стула сразу: и с подругой встретиться, и сохранить общение в тайне. Луи алчный столько, сколько она знает его, он редко делает что-то не для своей выгоды. Её уже не удивляет его стремление заработать на всём. Но если подумать, кофе — не такая уж и большая цена за возможность наслаждаться общением с Линой, оставив всё в секрете.  
До выхода осталось совсем немного, но у Вебби уже всё собрано: от чистого свитера до переливающегося радугой кастета и нескольких гранат. Зная окружение Лины, лишним ничего не будет. Хотя с гранатами она, возможно, переборщила...  
Вот и настал момент, когда можно свалить без лишних вопросов: Хью на слёте сурков, а Дью тусит с Зигзагом в «фанзо». Нужно лишь убедить бабушку, что они просто идут гулять и точно не идут ни на какие встречи со всякими беспризорниками! 

— Врёшь ты отвратительно, поэтому говорить буду я. Чтобы у миссис Би не возникло подозрений. Ты не против? — она отрицательно кивнула, и Луи начал приводить план в действие. — Тогда поехали. Миссис Би! Мы ушли гулять, будем поздно!

— Сильно не задерживайтесь и телефоны не убирайте далеко! - послышалось из гостиной. 

Отвертеться от миссис Бикли вышло проще, чем они думали. Она лишь продолжила заниматься своими делами. Вебби зря беспокоилась по этому поводу, а после её ответа — камень с души свалился.  
Они сели в автобус. Дорога до прибрежных зон заняла приличное количество времени. Всё это время она боролась с желанием перевернуть страницу у соседа, а перила слишком сильно напоминали турники для лёгкой атлетики, на которых так и хочется сделать несколько эпичных упражнений!  
Но время идёт, хоть и медленно, она доехала до нужной остановки. Луи нужно было ехать куда-то дальше, а Вебби вышла и направилась прямиком к заброшенной части пляжа. В то место, где народ почти не ходит, а значит берега там намного чище, чем на остальном побережье. Заброшенный театр — то место в котором они хотели встретиться. У Лины определённо есть вкус в выборе убежищ. Тут действительно красиво.  
Когда Вебби подошла ближе, Лина сидела на том же самом месте, что и вчера вечером, но уткнувшись в телефон.

— Лина! Привет! - она побежала ей навстречу, как только заметила подругу. 

— О, здаров. - Лина убрала телефон в карман джинс, встала и тоже сделала несколько шагов в её сторону. - Ты мне ночью весь твиттер заспамила, вот это фанатизм. И не скучно тебе было это всё просматривать? 

— Не-а. Твой профиль интересно читать. Это же публичный архив личности человека! Все его настоящие мысли там. В реальной жизни человек слишком сильно печётся о том, что подумают другие и скрывается. И мне кажется, ты знаешь это лучше других.

— Интересное мнение насчёт соцсетей. Слушай, тут прохладно, ты захватила мой свитер?

— Да, подожди, сейчас достану! - она быстро достала из рюкзака аккуратно сложенную кофту и передала Лине.

— Спасибо. - Она надела свитер и приятно удивилась. После стирки она не только стала мягче, но и приобрела довольно приятный запах кондиционера. Жаль, что в данных обстоятельствах нельзя зарыться в него, основать Свитербург и наслаждаться покоем и теплом. - Ну что, будем тут сидеть или сходим куда-нибудь?

— Даже не знаю. Может, ты предложишь что-нибудь? 

Лина задумалась: а есть ли вообще такое место, где будет интересно и богачу и нищему? Разное воспитание, привычки, вкусы. Даже отношение к стирке у людей с разным социальным статусом может отличаться. Она и предположить не может, что такого не видел богатый человек. 

— Не думаю, что смогу впечатлить такую светскую львицу, как ты. Да и с деньгами последнее время ни ахти. 

— С чего ты взяла, что я светская львица?! - возмутилась Вебби. 

— Лол, я твой дом видела. А ещё одежду. Я погуглила название фирмы с этикетки, это дизайн и пошив вещей на заказ. Среди простого народа, вроде меня, не популярна от слова, а вот среди элиты очень даже. Видимо твои предки безумно богаты. Богатых детей много что выдаёт, просто вы к этому привыкли настолько, что и не замечаете.

— Ну, я не богата, богата моя бабушка. И дом не наш. Она правительственный агент в отставке, живёт в особняке Скруджа МакДака со мной. Раньше они были напарниками, а сейчас просто приятели. Хотя по сути, она охранник под прикрытием горничной, но это я тебе по секрету говорю.

— Вот как, класс. - отреагировала она, выслушав полную историю. - Окей, раз ты дочь «обычной домработницы», то предлагаю погулять по заброшенным высоткам. Но это на другом конце города.Если выйдем сейчас, то как раз успеем к закату.

— Ну даже не знаю...

— Соглашайся! Ты бы видела какой там пиздатый вид! Особенно если залезть повыше, этажей на сорок в высоту. Серьёзно, ты не пожалеешь. 

Перед Вебби стоял сложный выбор. Она может пойти за ней, чтобы увидеть закат с высоты птичьего полёта. А может отказаться, но с гарантией, что домой придёт вовремя и не будет наказана. Но идея посетить заброшенное здание, да ещё и на закат посмотреть слишком сильно манит! Вебби с трудом, но сделала выбор.

— Ладно! Пошли. - через время колебаний ответила она. - Только давай не сильно задерживаться, мои друзья и родственники уже такого о тебе надумали! Я не хочу усугублять положение. 

— О-о-о, моя любимая тема! - сразу отреагировала она. - Дай угадаю, наркоманкой и шлюхой назвали?

— Ну, можно и так сказать. Дьюи тебе не доверяет, Хьюи думает, что ты легко предашь меня за бутылку водки, а бабушка… - она обдумывает некоторое время следующие слова. Всё-таки это может задеть. - Да, думает, что ты употребляешь. Прости если что! 

— Ну хоть без проституции обошлось, уже счастье. Когда имеешь нестандартную внешность ещё и не такого дерьма о себе наслушаешься! 

— Обидно, наверное, каждый раз слышать такое. 

— Первый месяц тяжело, а потом просто привыкаешь и не обращаешь внимания.

На пару секунд она замолчала. Вспоминаются самые приятные моменты в её жизни. Косые взгляды, обсуждение да спиной, а порой и прямые оскорбления. Вот она — цена красивой, но нестандартной внешности. Быть не таким, как все отвратительно. Почему все хотят быть не такими? Разве они не видят? Разве это не очевидно? Лине не понять показушно "не таких" людей. 

— Кстати, смотри что нашла. — она протянула Вебби телефон с видеороликом. — Я говорила тебе, что здесь каждая драка выкладывается в интернет? Это что-то вроде местной традиции.

Вебби взяла телефон и нажала на кнопку старт. Съёмка велась издалека, что видно по сильному зуму. Камера тряслась, а снимали, по всей видимости, на тапок. Качество будто не драку снимают, а минимум снежного человека или НЛО.* Но даже так поле боя видно достаточно хорошо. Лина разбивает бутылку, получает по плечу, даёт отпор, падает. И тут выскакивает она, Вебби, и начинает бить того парня, камера сразу переключается на незнакомых людей. обсуждающих эту драку. Видео длится около минуты, но тогда казалось, что прошло минимум десять.

— Что скажешь? — спросила Лина.

— Это может сильно распространиться? 

— Вообще, не должно. Такой контент потребляют только местные и какие-то левые чуваки, которым это почему-то нравится. Но таких очень мало, так что вряд ли завирусться. 

— Очень надеюсь на это. Если видео дойдёт до Скруджа или бабушки меня могут опять запереть в особняке. 

— Что? Что значит "опять" ? Тебя взаперти держат что ли?

— Ну, да. Примерно всю мою осознанную жизнь. 

— А зачем? 

— Точно не знаю если честно, но она говорит, что это необходимо для моей безопасности. Бабушка впервые выпустила меня только года два назад, когда к нам переехал племянник Скруджа, дядя Дональд, и уже его племянники.*

— Племянник племянника? Это что, те трое, которые меня псиной назвали?

— Ну, да.

— Вот мудачьё. 

— Я бы так не сказала, они хорошие парни. Просто беспокоятся за меня. Наверное поэтому и относятся к тебе скептически. Да и если бы не Луи, меня тут скорее всего не было бы! Он наврал бабушке, что я и он вместе гулять идём, а потом мы просто разошлись по своим делам.

— Ладно, проехали, допустим, они не мудаки. Получается, этот Луи теперь парень для прикрытия?

— Типа того. Но он требует кофе с карамелью за каждую такую вылазку.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что скоро у него будет ожирение. 

Вебби на это улыбнулась.  
Всю дорогу они болтали о самых разных вещах. От неадекватного поведения футбольных фанатов, мешающих Лине спать по ночам, до новой техники от ваддлс. Время текло незаметно и быстро. Небо хоть ещё и не начало окрашиваться в желто-оранжевые тона, но свет уже отдавал желтизной. Скоро будет вечер. Они забрели не в самый безопасный район Дакбурга, здесь только недостроенные высотки этажей по двадцать-тридцать. Но среди них красовалось самое высокое здание. Оно планировалось на 65 этажей в высоту, но, после банкротства строительной конторы, строительство остановилось на возведении стен и внутренних перегородок. Этажи отстроили полностью, а вот всё остальное только частично. Где-то стены были, а где-то нет. 

— Мы почти пришли. — сказала Лина. — Крепись, осталось самое сложное. Подняться наверх да повыше. И к закату успеть заодно.

— Легко! Мои тренировки намного жёстче, чем просто подъём по лестнице!

— Тогда готовься, меньше чем на половине пути я буду напоминать унылое и потное говно, которое тебе придётся тащить.

— Ты участвуешь в уличных драках, разве у тебя не должна быть хорошая физическая подготовка? - спрашивает она, хотя сама понимает абсурдность вопроса. У неё кожа да кости, какая ещё подготовка? 

— Подниматься по лестнице долго, а вся моя подготовка — не более чем короткий выброс адреналина. Я могу пробежать несколько этажей за короткое время, но потом я буду ворчать, как старик какой-нибудь. — улыбнулась Лина.

— Понятно. Тогда наперегонки! Кто последний, тот… тот последний! 

— Ей, пощади меня! Я же на половине пути помру! А у меня ещё и сумка между прочим! - в шутку возмутилась Лина. 

— Физру в школе не надо было прогуливать! Давай быстрее, на закат опоздаем. — крикнула она и понеслась в сторону небоскрёба.

— А я и не прогуливала. — ответила Лина в пустоту и побежала за ней.

Как и ожидалось, Лина в сопли ещё на седьмом этаже. Вебби пришлось тащить её вместе с сумкой до самого конца, но для неё это не было чем-то сложным. Вебби удивлена, с виду сильная и выносливая, а на деле быстро устаёт. Лина, чтобы разрядить обстановку, в шутку что-то ворчала про больные суставы, старость и что-то вроде «совсем нынешнее поколение стариков не бережёт». Через двадцать минут они всё же добрались до того этажа, где глазам открывается прекрасный вид на море. Небо за это время окрасилось в нежные розовые, оранжевые и фиолетовые цвета.  
Они подошли поближе к краю и присели на прямоугольный кусок бетона. 

— Действительно красиво. — тихо сказала Вебби через несколько секунд наблюдения.

— А я что говорила. Только ради этого и стоит ползти на сороковой этаж.

Несколько минут они просто смотрели на закат. Солнце заходит слишком быстро. Нечестно, самое лучшее время суток, и длится так мало. Не успеваешь за такой короткий срок в достаточной степени рассмотреть пейзаж, который почему то до боли знаком. 

— Будешь энергос? — Лина обрывает молчание и кладёт спортивную сумку себе на колени. — Извини, но у меня только монстры, говорят, они не очень. Есть обычный, белый и манго, выбирай. 

— Не знаю даже. Если честно, никогда не пробовала энергетики.

— Значит самое время попробовать. Начнём с классики. — Лина протянула ей черно-зелёную банку. — Энергетики безалкогольные, не волнуйся, не спалят.

— Ладно, спасибо.

Она открыла банку и решительно сделала первый глоток. Энергетик очень сладкий и жгучий, но не как газировка, нет, ощущения отличаются. Запах достаточно сильный, но не резкий. Сладкий и приятный. Вебби понравилось, она хочет ещё.

— Как ощущения? — спрашивает Лина.

— Вкусно. Это не похоже ни на одну газировку, вкус шипучий и сладкий, но на сахар это не похоже!

— Поздравляю с лишением энергетиковой девственности.

Когда-то давно, когда ещё были живы родители Вебби, а сама она ещё не была в заложниках у особняка, ей удалось посетить Третьяковскую галерею. Она была совсем маленькой, всего несколько лет отроду, толком ничего не запомнила. Но как-то по-особенному в память врезалась одна картина: бушующие морские волны, плот с моряками и тонущий на фоне корабль. Это было самым старым её воспоминанием из детства. Был период в её жизни, когда она уже несколько лет жила в особняке. Когда ещё не знала про своих родителей, про путишествие в Россию в столь раннем возрасте, про Айвазовского в конце концов. Позже, лет в шесть, она находит в книжке ту самую картину — Радуга 1873 года. Это стало катализатором давних воспоминаний. Любопытство овладевает детским умом и ближайшие несколько недель она будет доставать бабушку вопросами о родителях, России и айвазовском. На последние два вопроса она быстро получит ответы, а вот на третий... Хоть Вебби и просила бабушку побольше рассказать про родителей, та лишь отмалчивалась, меняла тему и уходила от разговора. 

Но именно сейчас она чувствует себя по ту сторону холста. Такое же красочное небо и такое же пастельное море вдали. 

— Слушай, а можно вопрос? — спросила Вебби. Лина повернула голову в её сторону. — Как к твоему поведению относятся твои родители? То есть, алкоголь, прогулки допоздна, драки, нахождение в опасных местах вроде… этого?

— Про драки и образ жизни они не в курсе. За алкоголь пару раз прилетало, но я этого не особо помню. О наказаниях за алкашку я узнаю только когда просыпаюсь с больной спиной и синяками на теле. Хотя забавно получать за алкоголь от таких алкашей, как они, хах. Но я палюсь только когда совсем в стельку домой ползу, а это не часто.

— А твой внешний вид как приняли?

— Сказали, что это всё от сатаны. Несколько раз топили в святой воде, крестом били. Хоть не распяли, уже хорошо. - она вздохнула. - Лицемерные веруны. Думают, помолились несколько раз и грехи им прощены. Мои предки отвратительны. Знаешь, если религия действительно так и работает, то наш Бог невозможно глуп. У меня нет сил разобраться во всём этом, но надеюсь, что это не так.

— Сочувствую. Как у тебя хватает нервов жить с ними, это же жуть. 

— Спасибо. Что-то я слишком много ною сегодня, извини.

— Всё нормально. Тебе просто нужно было выговориться. Я могу выслушать если это понадобится. 

— Ты слишком добрая. - замечает Лина. - Неужели не боишься, что тобой могут воспользоваться?

— Если кто-то сделает это, я переломаю ему кости и поджарю в железном быке!* Никто не смеет пользоваться моей добротой в корыстных целях! - шутит она. 

— Мне нравится твой настрой. - говорит она после смешка. 

— А мне ты нравишься. - выдаёт она. Лина странно на неё смотрит и она поясняет. - Ты свободная как птица. Ты не подчиняется запретам, ты просто берёшь и покоряешь небо всем на зло! Это прекрасно.

— Я машу крыльями, чтобы не сдохнуть от голода. Птицы, кстати, так же делают, не нужно называть величественными символами свободы. Они просто хотят выжить. — Лина грустно улыбнулась.

— Твои слова слишком красивые для бунтарки из бедного района. — заметила Вебби. — Может ты мне врёшь и на самом деле ты хочешь похитить меня ради выкупа?

— Не угадала. Если бы хотела, давно бы сделала. Меня подослали для того втереться тебе в доверие и похитить все твои секреты, у-ха-ха-ха-ха! А если серьёзно, то я была отличницей до недавнего времени. Хотела свалить из нищеты и устроить нормальную жизнь. Сейчас я вообще не верю в это. Мотивация пропала, оценки ухудшились. Ну и все старания считай в пизду пошли.

— На будущее, не стоит шутить так если встретишь кого-то из моих родственников. Они не понимают шуток.

— Неужели всё настолько плохо с этим?

— Даже не представляешь насколько.

Вскоре закатное небо превратилось в ночное, на улицах зажглись фонари. С высоты птичьего полёта они казались гирляндой размером с город. В это время года небо темнеет безумно быстро, будто время ускорили в несколько раз.  
Вебби тем временем и не думала о том, что уже вечер и пора идти домой. Общение с Линой — словно никотин. Первый раз неприятно, можно поперхнуться дымом по незнанию или сделать затяжку не так, как надо, но со временем тебе начинает это нравится. Лина стала для неё очень приятной девушкой, несмотря на кардинальные различия между ними. Чего уж там, эти различия столь незаметны, что совсем не обращаешь на них внимания. 

Кобура на ноге у Вебби внезапно дала о себе знать, кожа вокруг ремней противно зачесалась. Вебби подумала, что было бы забавно пострелять по бутылкам или чему-то подобному, не сидеть же тут вечно. Пускай для Лины это будет загадкой и сюрпризом. Она встала напротив Лины, хитро улыбнулась и слегка приподняла край юбки у правой ноги. 

— Хочешь покажу тебе кое-что классное?

Лина за несколько секунд пережила целый спектр эмоций. Сначала недоумение, затем дикое смущение и неловкость, после короткая паника и под конец смешок.

— Оу, эм… Нет, я, конечно, не против, но тебе не кажется, что мы с тобой ещё не в тех отношениях чтобы в ебенях трахаться?

Вебби сначала не поняла, о чем речь, но спустя некоторое время, осознав двусмысленность своих действий, растерялась и засмущалась не хуже Лины. 

— Да нет же, я не про это! — смущённо и громко сказала она, поднимая верхнюю часть юбки. — У меня тут кобура с пушкой, а не то, о чем ты подумала!

Лина взглянула на пистолет. Гладкий кожаный ремень охватил упругую ногу Вебби. А из чёрной с розовыми блёстками кобуры торчала рукоятка пистолета. Лине стало смешно из-за собственных мыслей. Стыдно немного, но больше смешно.

— Блин, Веб, сорян! — сказала она, заливаясь смехом. — Извиняюсь! Это просто выглядело двусмысленно! 

Лина ближайшие несколько минут задыхалась от смеха. Вроде ничего особо смешного не было, но так неловко из-за ситуации. Даже Вебби, глядя на неё несколько раз хихикала. 

— Ладно хватит, я вообще-то хотела предложить пострелять по бутылкам. Их на этажах ниже много. - немного обиженно говорит Вебби. 

— Так, подожди, а откуда у тебя ствол? — сказала она, отходя от смеха. — Сначала тому долбоёбу рожу набила, теперь стволы носишь. А ты полна сюрпризов.

— Он всегда при мне. Так, на всякий случай.

— Я не удивлюсь если ты скажешь, что у тебя ещё и атомная бомба в рюкзаке.

— Ну, не атомная, но бомба. — она достала из рюкзака гранату. Зелёную такую, большую и наверняка увесистую, прямо как из фильмов.

— Ладно, теперь я боюсь тебя. Если я пойду впереди тебя, есть вероятность, что ты воткнёшь мне нож в спину или гранату под ноги бросишь? 

— Это вряд ли. Они достаточно старые, не уверена, что они ещё работают.

— А давай проверим? тут недалеко есть большая и глубокая лужа, можно туда скинуть.

— Давай! — не думая согласилась Вебби. — Всё равно их тратить некуда.

Воодушевлённая Вебби и заинтересованная Лина сначала спускались по лестнице, но потом Вебби это наскучило. Спускаться слишком долго, у неё есть идея получше. Она хватает Лину за руку и тащит к большой дыре в полу, где должен был быть лифт.

— Смотри. — сказала Вебби и указала вниз. — Как думаешь, какая тут высота?

— Приличная. Если спрыгнуть, то твоё тело превратится в фарш с костями, кровью, лимфой и другими мерзкими жидкостями.

— Почему твоя первая ассоциация с высотой — это самоубийство? — спросила она, роясь в сумке.

— Ну, а с чем ещё ассоциировать? Соседние здания, например, довольно популярны для суицидов. Для чего ещё такие места использовать? Не все такие ценители искусства, как мы.

— Для чего ещё, говоришь? — она достала из рюкзака абордажный крюк и свободной рукой обхватила талию Лины. — Например для быстрого спуска. Держись крепче!

— Для чего?! Стоп, ты…

Вебби вместе с ней прыгнула в дыру для лифта. Всё идёт по плану. Крюк выстрелил, обхватив бетонную балку, что лежит этажом выше. Сделав несколько матков вокруг балки, крюк зацепился за собственную верёвку и надёжно зафиксировался. Как и планировала Вебби.  
Лина, неожиданно для себя, застыла, вцепившись в Вебби мёртвой хваткой. Её будто парализовало, от сильного шока она не могла закричать или пошевелиться. В мыслях каша, разум заполнил трёхэтажный мат, мучительное ожидание боли от падения и картины размазанного по асфальту тела с выбитой челюстью, вывернутыми конечностями, открытыми переломами, внутренностями наружу и прочими мерзостьями. Лина знает, что мозг живой ещё около двадцати секунд после момента смерти. И она подозревает, что это будет самый отвратительный отрезок времени перед вечным забвением и смертью. За жизнь до безумия страшно.  
Но одна вещь не даёт ей покоя — Вебби. Она спокойна, сосредоточена и даже в некоторой степени расслаблена, что вызывает у Лины сильное недоумение. Но для Лины она сейчас та самая соломинка, за которую держится утопленник, нет времени рассуждать насколько логичны поступки, просто хватайся и надейся на лучшее.  
Через несколько секунд эластичная верёвка растянулась и замедлила падение. Вебби спокойно опустилась на пол, зацепилась ботинком за торчащую из куска бетона погунтую арматуру, чтобы их не подбросило вверх по инерции. Лина опустилась вместе с ней, но даже оказавшись на твёрдой поверхности, она не ослабляла хватку и не собиралась отпускать её. Казалось, она только сильнее прижалась к телу подруги. Ноги уже не держат её, стали ватными и мелко дрожали, холодный сухой воздух обжигает лёгкие, а сердце разрывает грудную клетку адским ритмом.  
Вебби чувствует тяжелое, горячее дыхание, учащенное и громкое сердцебиение, тонкие пальцы с длинными ногтями, впивающиеся ей под рёбра и пробуждается противная смесь стыда, паники и беспокойства. Она начинает осознавать, что сделала большую ошибку, когда прыгнула. Нет, не так: она сотворила огромную глупость. 

"— Боже, что я наделала?! Скинула в пропасть и не предупредила! И даже не спросила есть ли какие-то болезни! А что если у неё проблемы с лёгкими или с сердцем!? Что если она пострадает из-за меня?!" - паникует Вебби, поглаживая перепуганную подругу по спине, успокаивая скорее себя, чем её.  
Через несколько минут Лина пришла в себя: ритм сердца выровнелся, а дыхание перестало быть резким. Сначала испуг сменился спокойствием, а после перерос в негодование.

— Блять… Блять! Пиздец! Что это блять было?! Я думала мы сдохнем! Самоубийца грёбанная!

— Я не самоубийца! Я просто зацепилась абордажным крюком за ту верхнюю балку и спрыгнула. Так спускаться быстрее. - оправдывается она опустив глаза в пол.

— Просто зацепилась она, странное у тебя понимание слова "просто". — она сделала паузу. — Предупреждай в следующий раз! Я тут чуть инфаркт не схватила.

— Прости меня. - чуть тише говорит Вебби. 

— Проехали. Так, а зачем мы вообще спускались?

— Гранату тестировать.

— Да, точно. Ладно, до той лужи недалеко идти, метров сто где-то. Там вроде как хотели пруд сделать, но вышла большая грязная лужа. - около минуты они шли молча. - Вот она кстати. 

Она указала на водоём за забором из ярких жёлтых лент с надписью DANGER. Вебби пулей понеслась туда с гранатой в руках, а Лина за ней.

— Окопы вручную копать будем или без них обойдёмся? - спрашивает Лина.

— Без них. Не думаю, что в этой воде много вещей, которые могут оставить осколки при взрыве.

— Вообще, там мусора прилично. Бутылки всякие, строительный мусор, ещё какая-то хрень. Но знаешь, а не похуй ли нам? Взрыв всё равно в воде, значит по логике осколки там же будут.

Вебби пожала плечами. Они отошли метров на пятнадцать.  
Да, конечно, Вебби помнит технику безопасности: "для гранаты Ф-1 безопасное расстояние две сотни метров". И всё же решает, что для эффектного зрелища безопасностью можно и пренебречь. Она подумала и решила:

— Верно! Даже окопы идут к черту, требую хлеба и зрелищ! — крикнула она, выдернув чеку, и кинув в воду.

На всякий случай они отошли ещё на несколько метров назад. Они замерли, предвкушая. Граната взрывается через несколько секунд, из воды поднялся столб высотой метров в шесть, вместе с ним раздался громкий глухой звук и сотни капель воды. Это было смесью обычного звука взрыва и звука «буль». Щенячий восторг заполнил голову Вебби. А Лина вернулась в детство, где она наравне с пацанами играла в войнушку мячами и палками. Вебби, у которой в принципе не было возможности играть ни с кем, кроме самой себя (и в редких случаях с бабушкой), заполняла пробелы. 

— Это было ахеренно! У тебя есть ещё?!

— Есть! И даже мощнее! Давай взорвём это всё!

Девушки кидали одну гранату за другой, не боясь экспериментов. Сразу после первой гранаты, Вебби подумала, что было бы забавно закинуть в лужу сразу несколько гранат. Она и думать забыла про то, что за каждый боеприпас придётся отчитываться перед бабушкой, да и про другие последствия своего расточительства. В такие моменты нельзя доверять внутреннему ощущению времени, может показаться, что прошло совсем немного, но на деле может пройти несколько часов, поэтому сложно сказать сколько они пробыли там. Но к этому времени небо окончательно стемнело, а температура понизилась. Стало зябко, но не только от холода. Уже продолжительное время Лина чувствовала тревогу. Это странно, ведь объективных причин для беспокойства нет и не было. Пока её подруга во всю веселилась, она тревожно всматривалась в тени между домов, кусты, прислушивалась к случайным звукам и шорохам. Время шло, причина тревоги всё ещё оставалась загадкой, но тревога лишь нарастала. Плохое предчувствие не давало вздохнуть полной грудью и насладиться моментом. В какой-то момент Лина начинает слышать что-то, что возможно и есть причина её странного самочувствия — тихий визг полицейской сирены. Только Вебби потянулась в рюкзак, Лина тут же схватила её руку, остановив её, и цыкнула. Несколько секунд они простояли в полной тишине, вслушиваясь в ночные звуки и всматриваясь в темноту.

— Ты тоже это слышишь? - тихо спросила Лина.

— Ты про что?

— Сирена. Полицейская сирена. - Вебби пожала плечами. - А я слышу. Вот блять, кажется, мы привлекли чьё-то внимание.

— А ты уверена, что тебе не показалось?

— Слушай, я живу в хуёвом районе, легавых за версту учую! Здесь никто не живёт, а значит пожарные и скорая отпадают. А вот копы часто тут проезжают.

— И что теперь делать?! Что если нас поймают? - испугалась Вебби.

— Как что? Валим отсюда! - сказала она и побежала, не отпуская её запястье.

Они понеслись в противоположную от звуков сторону и не смотрели под ноги. Часть воды из водоёма выплескалась и смешалась со строительным песком вокруг него. Теперь он больше напоминал вязкую жидкость темного жёлтого цвета нежели кучу ярких и очень маленьких камушков. Бежать по такой дороге сложно и противно, но сейчас не та ситуация, чтобы жалеть о загрязнившихся белых кроссовках или промокших ног. 

— Мы так и будем бежать или попробуем спрятаться?! — на ходу спросила Вебби.

— Будем бежать, пока не придумаем что-нибудь получше. Если есть идеи говори сейчас, другого шанса не будет!

— Можем залезть в какое-нибудь здание без лифта. Тогда мы получим и укрытие, и шанс сбежать. Мы можем повторить тот прыжок! Пока копы будут залезать наверх мы спрыгнем и убежим! Знаешь такие дома поблизости?!

Они остановились и осмотрелись. 

— Предлагаю туда. — Лина указала на самый дальний дом. — Он находится дальше других, там полно дыр в стенах, это на случай если кто-то из полицейских останется внизу. Они будут поджидать нас с одной стороны, но мы смоемся с другой. Сразу за ним кончается этот район и начинаются круглосуточные магазины и кафе, там смешаемся с толпой.

— Отлично!

Спустя несколько минут быстрым шагом, так как на бег сил не осталось, они добрались до небольшой высотки в десять или пятнадцать этажей. Дыра от лифта была не такой широкой, как в том здании, но спрыгнуть без серьёзных повреждений вполне возможно. Они поднялись на самый верхний этаж и сели рядом с окном и вслушивались в шум. Иногда быстро выглядывали в окно, чтобы убедиться в том, что полиции нет.  
Лине наскучило ждать неизвестно чего и поставила им условие: если полиция не приедет через полчаса — можно спокойно уходить.

— Может, логичнее было бы сразу убежать? Мы уже пятнадцать минут сидим здесь и ничего не происходит. - говорит Вебби. Она сидит, обняв ноги и уткнувшись в колени, поэтому выходит скорее мычание. 

— Раньше надо было думать, сейчас уже поздно что-то делать. - Лина сидит напротив неё в более расслабленной позе лотоса с телефоном в руках. - Слушай, раз ты у нас акробатка или типа того, может залезешь на крышу и посмотришь оттуда где они? Мне надоело ждать их.

— Окей, сейчас. - отвечает Вебби и достаёт из своего рюкзака биноколь. 

Она встаёт с места и залезает на подоконник, цепляется за арматуру, ставит ногу на выпирающий кирпич и резко ею отталкивается. Они забрались на максимальный этаж, до крыши добираться не так уж и долго.  
Она 

— Ну как там? Видно что-нибудь?

— Кажется да! Вижу полицейскую сирену в пятистах метров от нас! Они приближаются к нам!

— Вот дерьмо. Они могут видеть нас? 

— Не знаю, но это возможно. - сказала Вандеркряк и запрыгнула обратно. 

— Ладно, плевать, сейчас главное свалить и не попасть в участок. Но лучше, если нас не запомнят. 

— Ладно, прекращаем болтать. Смотри сюда. — Лина указала на небольшую дырку в стене. — Отсюда смотреть безопаснее. Готовь пока абордажный крюк, а я буду следить за обстановкой.

Через минуту к зданию подъехала полицейская машина. Лина посмотрела в бинокль Вебби. В машине трое копов, два из них вышли и направились внутрь, а третий остался в машине на водительское сидении. Раздаётся глухое эхо громких шлепков кожаных ботинок о бетон, это сигнал к действию. Лина взяла свою сумку, рюкзак Вебби и подошла к дыре. Судя по звуку, они преодолели уже половину пути к пятнадцатому этажу.  
Девушки обхватили друг в друга и стали ждать подходящего момента. Лине было даже страшнее, чем в первый раз. Если в тот раз самое страшное, что ждало их это кома и смерть, то сейчас вся дальнейшая жизнь может пойти под откос. Это не простая драка или мелкое хулиганство, за которые её обычно ловили, это, блин, незаконное использование боеприпасов и побег от полиции! Отделаться предупреждением тут уже не получится. Ладно Вебби, её родственники скорее всего откупятся от наказания и дело замянуь, а за неё никто не готов заступиться. Богатых и щедрых родственников у неё, к сожалению, нет.  
Сердце бешено билось, именно сейчас решается их дальнейшее будущее.  
Они на пятнадцатом этаже, самое время прыгать. В этот раз падение было не таким долгим как в прошлый раз, но не менее волнительным. Они спустились, а сверху доносится крики:

— Да где эти двое черт возьми?! — эхом раздался недовольный мужской голос.

— А я почём знаю? - отвечает человек с низким, хриплым и более тихим голосом.

— А кто говорил, что они здесь?!

— Да клянусь, собственными глазами видел, как эти двое были здесь! Понятия не имею, куда они делись!

— Господи, а я надеялся, что ночь пройдёт без неприятностей. Вызовите подкрепление, нужно просмотреть тут всё. 

Они прослушали короткий разговор полицейских и быстро вышли наружу через дыру. Осмотрелись, чтобы убедиться, что других копов нет, и побежали из последних сил, надеясь, что полиция их не заметит.  
Оказавшись на достаточном от здания расстоянии, Вебби даёь волю эмоциям.

— Офигеть! Мы справились! Мы смылись! - радостно восклицала Вебби, едва не прыгая от переизбытка эмоций.

— Это твой первый побег от полиции что ли?

— Ага. Блин, кому расскажу не поверят. Когда Луи услышит это, он!.. 

Она внезапно остановилась на половине предложения. Её шаг замедлился, да и сама она стала мрачной, как туча. Лина обеспокоенно обернулась. Лицо Вебби выражало панику, вину и волнение. 

— Что случилось? Ты в порядке? - спросила Лина и подошла ближе.

— Сколько времени? - безэмоционально спрашивает Вандеркряк.

— Где-то половина первого, а что? 

— Комендантский час в нашей семье — одиннадцать вечера. - сначала у неё удаётся притворяться спокойной, но в этот момент голос ломается и выходит уже не так уверенно. - Я не знаю, как буду выкручиваться из ситуации! Кажется, я забыла телефон дома, боже, у меня может быть несколько десятков пропущенных звонков от родственников! 

— Так, спокойно! Помнишь номера своих? - Вебби кивнула. - Тогда бери мой. 

Лина протянула ей телефон. Он ничем не выделялся, обычный чёрный телефон с разбитым защитным стеклом и прозрачным чехлом. Вебби берёт и набирает цифры, которые запомнила ещё в первый день знакомства с Луи, но тем не менее цифры набираются с огромным трудом. Безумно страшно: руки трясутся, дыхание сбивается. Телефон набран, но нажать на кнопку вызова она решается не сразу. Разумной частью себя она понимает, что не так страшен черт как величают его. Конечно, родные немного рассердятся, но на следующий день забудут и никогда не вспомнят. И в то же время боязно представлять злые лица родных, сердитые взгляды и жесткие слова в её сторону. Промелькнула даже идея не возвращаться домой и отсрочить встречу с родственниками, но нет, она не настолько трусливая. Рожи бить направо и налево значит не боится, а вытерпеть несколько несколько заслуженных слов не в состоянии? Вариант с бегством от проблемы отпадает, приходится нажимать на кнопку и объяснять ситуацию. Гудки вскоре сменяются на голос.

— Алло?

— Привет, Луи. 

— Вебби? Вебби, где ты черт возьми?! Тебя уже везде ищут!

— Прости, я загулялась потеряла счёт времени! Сама не понимаю, как так вышло, но... 

— Ладно, не паникуй. Я написал Миссис Бикли, что ты сейчас со мной на фестивале и мы будем поздно. Тебе повезло, что его проводят сегодня. Адрес скину, так что топай сюда, домой поедем вместе чтобы не возникло подозрений. 

— Спасибо, Луи! 

— Не за что. Пока.

Вебби выдыхает с облегчением. Семья ничего не знает. Будет лучше если дружба и дальше будет оставаться тайной.

— Ну и как там? - спросила Лина.

— Луи наврал, что я с ним на фестивале и семья ничего не знает. Сейчас мне нужно будет садиться на такси и забирать его оттуда. 

— Что ж, забираю свои слова назад, Луи не такой уж и мудак.

— Он хороший парень. Лживый и продажный, но верен семье и держит слово.

— Понятно. До встречи тогда. 

— Давай, пока. - сказала Вебби и кинулась Лине в объятия. 

Для Лины это было неожиданно. Лина не сразу, но ответила на объятия. Вебби прижималась крепко, это было слишком непривычно, но до чего же приятно.  
Сложно описывать то, что она чувствует. Любые прикосновения, помимо рукопожатий и драк воспринимаются слишком интимно. Особенно от родственников и незнакомых людей. Ощущение чьих-то рук на "моём и только моём" теле — крайне противное чувство. Но конкретно эти не вызывают никакого отторжения. Они такие тёплые и даже приятные? Лина сама этому удивилась, но раздумывать над этим долго не стала, и сама прижалась к телу подруги.  
Сейчас Лина поняла, что романтизация "удобного для объятий" роста — такое себе. Наверняка это придумали какие-то карлики. А вот она, которой достались 172 сантиметра в высоту, ощущала себя не очень удобно. Пришлось сильно наклониться отчего заболели спина и колени. Не самый удобный для объятий рост, но это уже придирки.  
Они быстро попрощались и разошлись по своим дорогам.

Всю поездку на такси Вебби нервничала. Сильно ли будет злиться Луи? Узнает ли бабушка? Не рассердится ли Луи так сильно, что не выдержит и всё расскажет? Тревога нарастала вплоть до встречи. Водитель сообщил, что они на месте. Конечности подрагивали, когда она выходила из машины. Метрах в двадцати она замечает силуэт Луи. Он сидит на большом одеяле в окружении чипсов, попкорна и газировки, наблюдая за происходящим на большом экране вдали. 

— Не знала, что ты любишь кино на открытом воздухе. - говорит она и присваивается рядом. 

— Я и сам не знал, пока не пришлось отмазывать тебя. Где ты шлялась и... Что с твоей одеждой? - он бесцеремонно сдирает с рукава кусочек засохшей грязи и осматривает его. - Смесь пыли, песка и глины? Что там с тобой происходило?

— Ну, немного поигралась с теми старыми гранатами, в пруд какой-то закинула, оно такое: Бабах! Ну и на одежду попало немного. Ещё от полиции по грязи убегали, в шахту лифта с арбалетом прыгнули, насыщенный денёк в общем!

Луи взглянул на Вебби округлёнными глазами. Мимика его в данный момент выражает недоумение и удивление, но после мысли: Господи, это Вебби, она чего только не вытворит ради веселья. Приобретает характерный для него похуизм. 

— Ладно, вопросов меньше не стало. Но и лезть не хочется, сохраним это в секрете. Ладно, досматриваем фильм и едем домой. 

Фильм длился ещё полчаса. Ничего интересного Вебби там не видела, её разум был занят немного другим. Всё же она понимает, что долго скрывать дружбу не выйдет и нужно будет как-то из этого выкручиваться. А ещё нужно придумать правдоподобную историю, где каким-то чудом пропали боеприпасы, как она умудрилась испачкаться и как Луи после всего этого остался чистым.

— Прости меня ещё раз. Я правда не понимаю как так вышло! - говорит Вебби, помогая Луи собирать вещи. - Раньше со мной никогда такого не было. 

— Ладно, забыли. Боже, да кто она такая, раз с ней ты счёт времени теряешь?

***

Порой ночи в поместье МакДаков морально угнетают. Ни горячая вода в батареях под паркетом, ни тёплый свет от каминов — ничто не спасает от холода и мрачной ауры помещений. Хотелось только побыстрее закончить работу и уползти к себе в угол. Но несмотря на гнетущую атмосферу, Миссис Бикли и Скрудж сидели у камина в гостиной и пили дорогой чай прямиком из Индии. 

— Не нравится мне эта новая знакомая. - говорит Миссис Бикли и делает глоток из чашки чая. 

— Лина? - спросил Скрудж, листая том какой-то книги. - Не кажется ли тебе, что ты слишком быстро ставишь на людях крест?

— Я знаю про неё достаточно, чтобы сказать, что она из себя представляет. - она отхлебнула из чашки несколько глотков. - Беспризорница из худшего района Дакбурга, из трущоб, от которой никотином и алкоголем за версту несёт! Участвует в уличных драках и не особо следит за гигиеной. Разве этого не достаточно для того, чтобы сделать выводы? 

— Я считаю, тебе стоит дать ей шанс. 

— Я похожа на женщину, у которой много свободного времени для всякой ерунды? И без того понятно, что моей Веббигейл не по пути с ней.

— Бентина, ответь мне на вопрос: хочешь, чтобы она совсем без друзей осталась? Ты выгоняешь каждого, кто ей понравится. Не думаешь, что зашла слишком далеко? 

— Они не были достойны моей девочки. Никто из них. Её родители умерли не для того, чтобы потом мы искали её по притонам и помойкам. 

— У Вебби уже трудно проходит социализация, ты только усугубляешь положение. - на удивление серьёзно и даже строго говорит Скрудж. 

— Всё, что я делала и делаю — это для её же блага! Она вырастет хорошим членом общества, а не очередным отбросом, коих развелось, как тараканов!

Скрудж предпочёл промолчать. Он знал, что она не любит критику, а ему не очень-то хотелось и дальше продолжать спор. Бикли тоже замолчала и принялась допивать чай. МакДак горестно вздохнул. Он не имеет права давать советы по воспитанию чужого ребёнка, но видит, что ни к чему хорошему это не приводит и от этого становится дурно.

Первый раз он заметил это после первой вылазки из особняка за долгие годы. Единственные с кем общалась Вебби была она сама и приключенческие романы. Бикли занималась домом, а Скрудж бизнесом. Конечно, Бикли тренировала и обучала её разным техники боя, уловкам, ловушкам, даже разным языкам, но это не было полноценной заменой общения. Вебби умная и послушная, схватывает всё, а большего от неё и не требовалось. К слову о той поездке в "фанзо":  
Она, будучи в одиннадцатилетнем возрасте, не знала правил поведения в автобусе. Она добрая и милая, но навязчивая и гиперактивная, что мешало другим людям и отталкивало их. Вебби ко всем приставала, а вагон воспринимала как место для игры. Естественно, её выгнали. Первый раз в "фанзо" прошёл не лучше. Всего за час она успела спалить Луи за махинациями с напитками, обнулить рекорды любимой игры Дьюи и разрушить половину площадок в здании. По итогу за дверь выперли всех.  
В тот день они вернулись слишком рано и в отвратительном настроении. Луи, Хьюи и Дьюи пришли домой злые, а Вебби грустной, замкнутой и слишком тихой. Она быстро где-то скрылась, а после отказывалась выходить до следующего вечера. Скрудж спросил у Вилли что произошло, а тот в ответ вывалил целую гневную тираду, кричал и злился на Вебби за испорченный день, за то, что из-за неё пришлось идти пешком, за потерянный рекорд в видеоигре, и многое другое. Скрудж, как взрослый и зрелый человек посчитал это глупой причиной для ссоры, но говорить ничего не стал. В таком состоянии он был похож на двигатель с КПД 150%: любое слово преобразовывал в целый текст.  
Таких происшествий случилось ещё несколько, теперь даже твердолобый Скрудж понял, что нужно что-то делать.  
У МакДака и раньше закрадывались сомнения насчёт воспитательной программы Бентины. А после пропажи Вебби более чем на сутки тревога за неё возросла в разы. Стрельбе из ружья Бикли научила, а как в обществе вести себя — нет. Скрудж решил, что будет чаще брать её на общественные мероприятия, а тройняшек попросил приглядывать за ней и регулярно выводить на прогулки. Он объяснил, почему не стоит ругаться на неё если она покажется странной и начнёт делать что-то не так. Братья поняли и без лишних вопросов обучали и объясняли. Повезло, что Вебби очень способная, что она любит и хочет учиться, она довольно быстро наверстала всё упущенное за эти годы.  
Но главная проблема так и не решена: расширение круга общения. Подростки в большинстве своём склонны к запрещенному: курение, алкоголь, секс, психоактивные вещества, татуировки. Но мало кто из них действительно вырастает в низшие слои общества. Это возрастное, это пройдёт. Но Бентина пропустила этот этап жизни и твёрдо убеждена, что все из них заканчивают в гетто. И начинает насильно ограничивать круг общения своей внучки. Ей никто не нравился, а значит и Вебби не должен. Нравится реп музыка? Не подходит. Балуется сигаретами? Ещё чего, а вдруг и Вебби подсадит. Общается на сленге? Да как он посмел язык коверкать! Имеется татуировка? Уж точно нет.

— Бентина, знаю, я не в праве такое говорить, но пожалуйста, дай Лине шанс. Ты не сможешь контролировать Вебби вечно. Ты рискуешь потерять её навсегда. - сказал Скрудж напоследок и ушёл в свою комнату, оставив Бикли наедине со своими мыслями.

***

Вебби уже порядком устала от этого. Любой, кто нравится ей отторгается бабушкой. Но несмотря на это, она всё равно пытается подружиться. Кстати вполне успешно: с некоторыми из отторгнутых она поддерживает связь в соцсетях, где Бикли не разбирается от слова совсем. Но личного общения ей всё равно не хватает.  
И сейчас она встретилась с Линой. В ней есть волшебная и необъяснимая изюминка, что притягивает к ней всё сильнее и сильнее. Ещё никто из предыдущих знакомых не вызывал такого желания сблизиться, особенно после сегодняшней встречи. Рядом с ней Вебби чувствовала себя по настоящему счастливой, толком не понимая, как так выходит. Но это и не нужно наверное.  
Вебби думала, что будет хуже. Она ожидала, что будет разбирательства или устроят допрос, но взрослые по всей видимости настолько устали, что и они забыли про них.


End file.
